Drizzy and Drip: Operation Parasite
by dj944534
Summary: Christine drinks one strawberry smoothie and everything goes downhill from there. (Read this before the finale of the "Pneumonia Arch")
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

?: "...gotcha!" _Smack!_

[An employee at a restaurant manages to squash a flying insect. It appears that this took multiple attempts.]

Employee: "Hey, look! I finally killed that annoying bug!"

Employee 2: "Nice! So, where is it now?"

Employee: "...that's a good question."

[The employee looks around for the dead insect. He finally sees it in a-]

Employee: "...smoothie! The bug is in the smoothie!"

Employee 2: "Really? Oh no…"

Employee: "What do we do about this?"

Employee 2: "Well, you know we can't throw out any food. The boss hates wasting any food!"

Employee: "So, should we serve it?"

Employee 2: "I don't see why not. It's just a small bug anyway, you can barely see it! Besides, it's common to see insects around here."

Employee: "Hmm, good point. I know I aint getting scolded by the boss! I'll just blend the smoothie some more and it'll be back to normal."

Employee 2: "Okay man, hurry up. We have plenty of orders coming in!"

[The employee blends the smoothie and gives it to the cashier. Can you guess who ordered it?]

Cashier: "A strawberry smoothie for...Chelsea!"

[Chelsea and Christine walks up to the counter.]

Chelsea: "Wait, I ordered a strawberry **milkshake**, not a strawberry **smoothie**! Sigh, this is the 5th time you guys messed up my order!"

Cashier: "Sorry ma'am, it's a very busy day and we're understaffed; it's the holidays, you know? We'll fix it for you right away."

Chelsea: "Please listen this time, geeze!"

[After a few minutes, Chelsea received her correct order and she and Christine walked out of the restaurant]

Christine: "..sooo…."

Chelsea: "Let me guess, you want this smoothie? You can have it."

Christine: "Aw, thank you!"

Chelsea: "Can't leave my girl hanging, can I?"

[Both of the chuckle as they walk down the street, slurping their drinks together.]

Christine: [Slurp!] "Mmm, this is pretty good." [Slurp!]

[As Christine continues to slurp, the camera follows the smoothie into her mouth, all the way to her stomach. We are now in the City of Christine!"]

Worker Bacteria: "Hey look, we have a new arrival in the stomach!"

Worker Bacteria 2: "Really? What did she eat this time?"

Worker Bacteria: "I'm not sure, something with strawberries in it...and a couple of small eggs?"

Worker Bacteria 2: "Eggs?! That sounds suspicious. You think we should report it or…?"

Worker Bacteria: "Nah, doesn't look like it's hurting Christine. Besides, it's probably marshmallows or something. The bacteria in the colon can take care of it."

Worker Bacteria 2: "Yeah, you're right. It's no big deal. Besides, our shift is almost over!"

Worker Bacteria: "Oh, right! Shall we have a girls night out? We can leave the kids with our husbands!"

Worker Bacteria: "You know it sista!"

[The bacteria continue their discussion of their evening plans, as the smoothie (and all of its contents) continue to slowly digest.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Drizzy: "Hello everyone! It's been a bit since I've talked to you guys. Can you believe that it's almost a new year? Haha, just wait until I tell you about some of our crazy adventures! Recently-"

[Cilia barges in Drizzy's recording space.]

Drizzy: "Hey, I'm recording here!"

Cilia: "Save your narration for later! The mayor has an important concern she wants me to address, so I'm bringing both of you guys."

Drizzy: "If she only wants to address you, chief Cilia, why are you forcing us to go?"

Cilia: "Because it's our show, genius! You must have a part in the main conflict somehow."

Drizzy: "Sigh, you've got that right…"

Drip: "It's the fate of us main characters; we're suffering from success!"

Cilia: "Whatever, let's roll out already."

[At the mayor's office…]

Cilia: "I came here as soon as you called; what's the situation this time?"

Mayor: Well...there's a mystery that I need help solving. Not a single brain cell could figure out the answer; even Amillia was stumped!"

Drizzy: "That sounds like something up my alley! I would like to give this mystery a try, if you don't mind."

Mayor: "My pleasure! Ahem…"

[Two brain cells bring up a map of Christine.]

Mayor: "Here is a diagram of Christine 2 weeks ago. Notice her body fat levels?"

Drizzy: "Looks pretty normal to me."

Mayor: "Exactly! Now let's take a look at one week later."

[She updates the diagram. Christine appears more...skinny?]

Drizzy: "! Her body fat levels decreased?"

Mayor: "That's not the end of it…"

[She updates the diagram a final time.]

Drizzy, Drip, and Cilia: "!"

Mayor: "This is only from a couple of days ago. The problem is that Christine keeps losing weight; if this keeps going, she'll become underweight in a matter of weeks, day even! Not only that, but do you notice that we've been short on nutrients from Chrsitne's food lately?."

Drizzy: "Now that you mention it…"

Drip: "No wonder why the prices at the grocery store have been rising!"

Cilia: "But that makes no sense, hasn't Christine been eating like she normally does? In fact, I've noticed her stomach filled with a little more meals than usual."

Mayor: "That's because we've intensified Christine's hunger levels to compensate for the sudden weight and nutrition loss. But no matter how much she eats, she becomes hungry again within the next hour!"

Drip: "So she is eating more food, but is still losing weight and getting little nutrition? That sounds creepy!"

Mayor: "Right?! Drizzy, please tell me you know the answer!"

Drizzy: "Strange, I'm looking through my database on harmful 'guests' and I don't see anything that matches this description. Though, I assume that the main area-of-effect is the stomach and intestines; more specifically, the area where the nutrients are absorbed. Any reports from witnesses down there?"

Mayor: "Sadly, none at all. Which is very unusual…"

Cilia: "Wow, not even any reports from the CPD officers. Seems like the culprits either good at hiding or..."

Drizzy: "...good at eliminating any witnesses."

[A chilling silence penetrates the room.]

Drip: "Whelp, only one way to find out. Christine is eating lunch, so the workers in the bowels should be preparing to take out the nutrients of the incoming food. This is the perfect time for the culprits to come out of hiding!"

Mayor: "Please be careful, I'm counting on you all!"

Cilia: "Don't worry mayor, we'll eliminate the source of the problem before things get out of control. I promise!"

Drizzy: (To himself) "I don't like the sound of this. Could the culprit be one of those monsters I've read about?...a para-...no, I must not think about that. Sigh, what are we getting ourselves into?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

[Meanwhile, Christine is at the school cafeteria eating with her friends.]

Chelsea: (Concerned face)

Christine: "What?"

Chelsea: "Did you really bring two full-sized lunches for yourself?"

Christine: "Y-yeah…"

Chelsea: "Sigh, what has gotten into you? You've been eating a lot more frequently recently!"

Christine: "I'm not really sure. It seems like no matter how much I eat, I never feel full. My parents think it has something to do with puberty…"

Chelsea: "I don't know if I'm convinced about that one. What if this is a symptom of a serious problem?"

Christine: "Nothing bad has happened to me so far; just a little weight loss. I think my body will grow out of it soon. But until then…" [Christine begins eating]

* * *

[Cilia, Drizzy, and Drip arrive at the bowels. For some reason, the place looks like a ghost town.]

Drizzy: "Hey sis, does this place seem a little…"

Cilia: "I know, this is very strange. There should be tons of germs on duty, especially during lunchtime."

Drip: "So, what's the plan?"

Cilia: "For starters, we need more information about the culprits. The workers around here should know some useful intel…"

Drizzy: "Yeah, if we can find any."

Drip: "Maybe we can ask him!"

[A germ is walking in the near distance; he looks very frightened.]

Cilia: "Excuse me sir!"

Germ: "! Chief Cilia Tyson?! Oh nononono!"

Cilia: "Hey don't run, I just want to ask you a few questions! I'm on an investigation."

Germ: [Heavy breathing]

Drip: "There, there. Calm down, everything will be fine!"

Germ: [Slows breathing] Okay, how can I help you?"

Cilia: "We suspect that there's some criminal interfering with Christine's digestive tract. Do you have any idea what it is?"

Germ: "If I tell you she'll-!" [He covers his mouth]

Cilia: "'She'? Who is she?!"

Germ: "I have a wife and 29 kids, I don't want to die!"

Cilia: "What are you talking about?!"

Germ: "Oh no, I've got to get home; the food is almost here!"

Cilia: "Wait I have need answers! Besides, why are you going home? Aren't you guys supposed to be out to help take the nutrients out of the food?"

[The digested food arrives to the bowels; a sudden thud causes the few germs that are out to scatter to shelter.]

Cilia, Drizzy, and Drip: "?!"

Germ: "She's here, she's here! Everyone take cover!"

[The germ runs away.]

Cilia: "Cover from what?!"

Drip: "Uh…" [Drizzy points at the creature in the distance.]

[The trio watches as a big monster approaches the bowl district.]

?: [Big Roar]

Drizzy: "It's a parasite!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Drip: "A parasite?"

Drizzy: "From what I gather, it's basically a monster that steals its energy from a host."

Drip: "So...not a good thing?"

Drizzy: "Exactly!"

Cilia: "I've heard stories about a few of these growing up, but I've never seen anything like this! Do you know what kind of beast we're dealing with?"

Drizzy: "No idea, this is new to me too."

Drip: "?! Hey guys, look!"

[The parasite is absorbing the nutrients from the food, only leaving occasional scraps.]

Drizzy: "It's eating Christine's nutrient supply!"

Drip: "Wow, no wonder why there has been a shortage of food at the markets and restaurants. If Christine doesn't get her nutrients, neither do we!"

Cilia: [Pulls out her gun] "Okay boys, I'm going in! Take shelter in the car."

Drizzy: "Wait Cilia, we don't know anything about that monster; it's too risky to challenge alone!"

Cilia: "I know, but I couldn't live with myself if I got you guys killed. As chief, I must be prepared to lay my life down at all times! Now go!"

[Drizzy and Drip run to Cilia's car. Cilia runs towards the beast.]

Cilia: "Stop it, you ugly beast!" [Pew pew!]

?: "!"

[Cilia continues to run and shoot, but very little damage is being dealt. The parasite catches Cilia off-guard with a counter-strike.]

Cilia: "!" [THUD!]

[Cilia is launched away; she has a rough landing.]

Cilia: "Ah, my back. Holy mitosis, that was a hard strike! Too sore, to get up fast enough…!"

?: "Well what do we have here?"

[The parasite picks up Cilia.]

Cilia: "You can talk?!"

?: "Says the talking blood cell."

Cilia: "Fair point. Anyway, let me go you monster!"

?: "Hmph, how rude of you. I am a dwarf tapeworm! I have taken a liking to this body, so I don't want anyone getting in my way. The germs here have learned their role; I get 90% of the nutrients and they can give the remaining 10% to this body. I don't want my host to die after all!"

Cilia: "Your actions are harming Christine; as chief of the CPD, I cannot allow this to continue!" [Cilia struggles to try to get out of the tapeworm's grip.]

Tapeworm: "Didn't I tell you that I don't want anyone getting in my way? Many others failed to learn their role and I disposed of them. Time for your lesson!"

Cilia: "!"

[The tapeworm brings Cilia closer to her mouth...until-]

Drip: [Honk honk] "Coming through!"

Drizzy: "Okay Drip, this distance is perfect!"

[Drip (the driver) and Drizzy come zooming in with Cilia's car. Drizzy aims a gadget at the parasite.]

Tapeworm: "?"

Cilia: "Uh guys, please do something!"

Drip: "Already doing it!"

Drizzy: [Peeeew!]

[Drizzy shoots a beam. It makes Cilia "slippery", which causes her to slip out of the parasite's grip and fall perfectly into the car.]

Drizzy: "You like it? This invention makes the process of osmosis easier! The way it works is-"

Cilia: "Now is not the time, go go go!"

Drip: "Yes ma'am!" [Drip steps hard on the gas pedal and they zoom away.]

Tapeworm: [ROARS]

Cilia: "Let's report back to the mayor, we need to come up with a plan."

Drip: "Roger that!"

[They escape the bowels, leaving the parasite to continue stealing nutrients.]


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

[Back in the mayor's office.]

Mayor: "So, did you guys find the problem?"

Drip: "A very big one, for sure!"

Cilia: "There's a mon- I mean parasite, in Christine's intestines. She is stealing most of Christine's nutrients for herself. She is also killing everyone who tries to stop her…"

Mayor: "Meaning that Christine isn't just losing her food, but also the bacteria that helps digest her food…have any idea how to kill this parasite?"

Cilia: "No, unfortunately. I've tried to take it down myself, but I almost got eaten in the process. If it weren't for my little bros, I'd be dead."

Mayor: "Drizzy, you're the smartest white blood cell I know. Surely you thought of a solution?"

Drizzy: "Sorry, I have no experience dealing with these kinds of intruders…"

Mayor: [Anxiety intensifies]

Drizzy: "...but when has that ever stopped me from trying? Judging from the parasite's physique and Cilia's fight, the parasite has high defence and mobility. Meaning that fighting it head-on is practically pointless."

Cilia: "You don't say!"

Mayor: "So in order to stand a chance, we must hinder her mobility and pierce her defense?"

Drizzy: "Precisely!"

Cilia: "How will we do that? The CPD can handle the mobility part with coagulation, but I don't think we have anything strong enough to pierce high defence…"

Drizzy: "Hello, did you forget that I'm an inventor?!"

Cilia: "Sometimes, I try to."

Drizzy: "How rude! Anyway, I have an invention in the works that can bypass that parasite's defences. But, I need a little more time to develop it."

Cilia: "In the meantime, I'll train my officers in preparation for the fight. Losing due to inexperience won't be an excuse!"

Mayor: "I knew I could depend on you guys! If you need anything, let me know immediately. Christine's life is on the line here, we have no time to waste! Let's get to work everyone!"

[Everyone splits up to do his/her assigned role. Things are getting serious! Wait, about Drip?]

Mayor: "Wait a sec, Drip. You didn't say what you'll do in preparation."

Drip: "Sorry madame. My mind was focused on my talk show tonight."

Mayor: "Ooo, are you gonna continue your series, 'The anatomy of Cooking'?!"

Drip: "Haha, you bet! But this parasite stuff might interfere..."

Mayor: [Squeal!] "Don't you worry about that, we have everything under control. You may prepare for your show!"

Drip: "Really, thanks mayor! You're a real one."

Mayor: "No, thank you for making me a better chief! Say, you think you could critique my food sometime? You know, when the food shortage is over?"

Drip: "It'd be my pleasure!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

[A couple of days later: Everyone is finishing up preparations for the parasite showdown. Drizzy is hard at work in his lab. Looks like Amillia is calling him now…]

Drizzy: "Hello Amillia, what's up?"

Amillia: "Oh my gosh Drizzy, you look terrible! Are you okay?"

Drizzy: "Well, I've been working nonstop on this invention for the past few days, on top of that, we're suffering from the food shortage, so we are practically zombies. But nevermind me, I'm only just as fine as Christine is. So, how is she?"

Amillia: "Things...aren't going so well for her as you'd probably expect. I think it's best if you see it for yourself."

[Amillia switches her transmission to the "memory channel". Here, we can see the most recent events that Christine experienced.]

* * *

[Setting: Christine's gym period. Christine is more pale than usual, and is noticeably skinny. As Christine greets Hector, he takes notice.]

Christine: "(Weakly) Hiya Hector, how are you?"

Hector: "Whoa Christine, you look sick, and not the 'cool' kind!"

Christine: "Whaa? I'm just f-fine…"

Hector: "Trust me, I know when there's something wrong with someone's health! Looks like you haven't been eating well. I have an extra snack that I can share with you, if you'd like."

Christine: "No...I-I have been eating well! A little too well in fact, (haha)..."

Hector: "Really? Then why…?"

Christine: "I wish I knew! No matter how much I eat, I never stop feeling hungry. It feels like my body isn't getting many nutrients at all…"

Hector: "Yeesh, that sounds like a nightmare. We need to get you to the nurse asap!"

Christine: "I don't think that's necessary, it should go away soon-!"

[Christine pukes and then collapses on the ground. She can faintly her Hector's voice.]

Hector: "! Christine are you okay? Christine? Christine! Coach, help! We need a nurse!"

[As Hector continues to cry for help and students gather around, Christine slowly blacks-out. The memory ends.]

* * *

[Back to the present, inside Christine]

Drizzy: "...so Christine is currently unconscious?"

Amillia: "We believe so, the event just happened 15 minutes ago. Drizzy, if we don't stop that parasite soon, Christine will...we will…"

Drizzy: "..."

Amillia: "..."

Drizzy: [Deep breath] "Sigh, it has really come to this. I'm still not completely finished, but Christine...no, WE are all in danger."

[Drizzy stops his tinkering and picks up his gadget. He pings Drip, Cilia, and the mayor.]

Amillia: "Drizzy, what are you doing?"

Drizzy: "What else besides saving Christine of course? It's time to execute 'Operation Parasite'!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

[Deep inside the bowels, Drip is walking cautiously by himself.]

Drip: [Communicating through tech] "Sis, are you sure she's here? It's so dark and scary!"  
Cilia: [Otherside] "Yes, my crew investigated the area for the past couple of days; we're beyond sure. Do you see her yet?"

[Drip looks in the distance and notices the parasite's nest.]

Drip: "Yeah, looks like she's sleeping."

Cilia: "Perfect! Okay Drips', it's all up to you now. We'll see you soon. Cilia out!"

Drip: [Takes a deep breath] "Okay Drip, you've got this! I'll just rehearse my lines one more time while she's asleep."

[Drip approaches the sleeping parasite.]

Drip: [In character] "You foolish fool, how dare you attack my city! You think I'd let you get away with it? Haha, how foolish! Your reign of tyranny ends this very moment! Spend your last seconds of life kneeling before me, it'll be the greatest honor you could ever achieve!" [Out of character] "Okay, I think I'm ready. Surprised I didn't wake her up with my awesome performance!"

Tapeworm: "Are you done?"

Drip: "Yep, thanks for-! Wha-! Impossible, I thought you were-"

Tapeworm: "You were talking to my butt, you weirdo. Do you have a death wish?"

Drip: [To himself] "Oh right, these things have identical sides. Whoops!" [Outloud, in character] "Ahem, as I said to your butt earlier, your reign of tyranny ends now! While we're busy chatting, my fellow citizens are getting ALL the nutrients from the food. That's right, 100% for us and 0% for you! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Tapeworm: "Is that so?"

[The parasite slithers from her nest and fully extends her body.]

Drip: "Wait, you seem a lot bigger than before…"

Tapeworm: "Of course! The more I eat, the bigger I grow. The more I grow, the hungrier I get. The hungrier I get, the more appetizing a little pink blood cell looks!"

Drip: " 'Pink blood cell', you say? You know that's not very specific of you; there are millions of pink blood cells here. If I had to guess, you're after the most important one. Well unfortunately for you, the mayor isn't here!"

Tapeworm: "I'm talking about you, idiot!"

Drip: "Sigh, I was afraid of that. Well, nice chatting with you! Now if you'd excuse me-"

[Drip runs away and the parasite chases after him. This is a chase scene!]


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Cilia: "Goodness, what's taking him so long? You think he got eaten?"

Drizzy: "Knowing Drip, doubt it."

Cilia: "True…"

[Setting: Small intestine. Lots of officers of the CPD are in various positions, preparing for Cilia's orders. Cilia and Drizzy are on standby, preparing for Drip to pass the baton to them.]

?: [Long distance screaming]

Drizzy & Cilia: "!"

Drizzy: "Is that-?"

Drip: "Help!"

Cilia: "Yep, it's him alright. Attention all officers, prepare for fire!"

[Drip and the parasite run closer and closer.]

Cilia: "?! Holy mitosis, she's way bigger than before!"

Drizzy: "Oh no, it must be from all the nutrients she's stolen! Let's stick to the plan, we can't be intimidated now!"

Cilia: "You're right, now is not the time! Officers, be sure to shoot ALL of your coagulation ammo! Okay, FIRE!"

[At once, all of the officers fire huge amounts of coagulation ammo at the parasite. It engulfs the parasite's body, completely immobilizing her.]

Tapeworm: [ROAR] "I'll kill you all!"

Drip: "Ha, didn't I tell you already? Your time is up! Okay bro, finish her!"

Drizzy: "My pleasure!"

[Drizzy points his gadget at the parasite and fires a ray.]

Tapeworm: "?!"

Drizzy: "Okay everyone, her defence should be irrelevant now. Give her all you got!"

Cilia: "You heard him, fire away!"

[A barrage of shots attack the parasite. They keep shooting until it stops moving, seemingly dead.]

Cilia: "Cease fire!"

Drip: "So...we won?"

Drizzy: "Seems to be so; she's not moving."

Cilia: "Then what are we waiting for? I'll ask the mayor to send in some germs to help put the corpse into the colon so we can flush her out of here. As for the rest of us, we've got to help with Christine's recovery. Let's get to work!"

Officer 1: [Over radio] "Chief Tyson, we have an emergency! Code red code red!"

Cilia: "Huh, what are you-?!"

[Cilia turns around towards the parasite. She's, breaking out of the coagulation? She's not dead?!]

Tapeworm: "I had enough of this, if I can't have my food, then I'll get my nutrients through the blood! Starting with all of you!"

Cilia: "Officers what are you doing?! Fire now!"

Officer 2: "We are, but it isn't working anymore!"

Cilia: "Darn, it must not be strong enough to immobilize her at that size! Drizzy, what's up with your invention?!"

Drizzy: "I think her increased size increased her defense too much for my defence piercer to handle. If only I had more time to perfect it!"

Officer cells: [Screaming in agony]

Cilia: "We have to come up with a backup plan, my officers are getting eaten!"

Drip: "Sigh, looks like I'll have to cancel tonight's show…"

[Drip takes some...food? Out of his pockets.]

Cilia: "Now is not the-?! Why do you have that?!"

Drizzy: "Is that...Cilia's...umm…"

Cilia: "Protein casserole."

Drip: "Yep! You see, on my show (The Anatomy of Cooking) the other night, I was teaching my viewers the do's and don'ts of cooking. I used Cilia's cooking so that we could analyze everything that went wrong. And let me tell you, it's not easy at all! These are some left-overs that I was going to further analyse tonight, but-"

Cilia: "Drip. I'm going to strangle you to death." [She grabs Drip.]

Drip: "!"

Drizzy: "That's it! Hold on Cilia, don't kill him yet."

Drip: (Weakly) "Thanks bro." (Cough!)

Cilia: "What is it?"

Drizzy: "The parasite has high defense on the outside, but what about the inside? That has to be the weak point!"

Cilia: "Makes sense, but how would we-"

Drizzy: "She likes to eat right? So let's feed her with your cooking! That's sure to upset her at the very least."

Cilia: "As much as I want to kill both of you right now...I think you're right. But good luck getting anything to voluntarily eat that."

Drip: "Yeah, how will we get her to eat this?"

Drizzy: "The food is in your pockets, right?"

Drip: "Right…?"

Drizzy: ^-^

Cilia: ;)

Drip: ^o^


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

[The parasite continues to munch on more immunity cells. Until-]

Drip: [Whistles] "Hey did you forget about me? I'm your favorite little pink cell!"

Tapeworm: [ROAR]

Drip: "Now now, let's use our words; we're civilised here! Now come closer so I can beat the life out of you! Prepare to face my-"

Tapeworm: [Gulp!]

[Before Drip could even finish his sentence, the parasite swallowed him immediately!]

Tapeworm: "Finally that annoying brat is gone! [Looks at Cilia] Now I'll finish what I started…?!"

Cilia: "How do you like my protein casserole? I think it's my best attempt yet!"

Drizzy: (To himself) "(Shivers) That's terrifying!"

[The tapeworm is changing colors, its condition is getting worse by the second.]

Tapeworm: "What's happening to me?!"

Cilia: "This is the end for you!"

Tapeworm: "You'll never truly defeat me, I shall live on!"

Cilia: "Yeah yeah, you have 3 seconds left."

Tapeworm: "Rise my children, rise-"

[SPLAT! The parasite exploded!]

* * *

[Time: Some time later, after the incident. Setting: Drizzy's lab]

Drizzy: "Welcome everyone! Whew, the past few days have been full of work nonstop! After we killed the parasite, we had to work overtime to help Christine recover. Fortunately, she consumed more nutrients for us to use soon after, so now we have enough energy to function properly! As for Drip, don't worry he's fine. Though, he is still trying to recover from the shock of being swallowed alive by a giant monster. By the way, I heard from Amillia that Christine's nurse figured out that the parasite came from a smoothie; so her family is suing the restaurant. A not so bad way to end the year, huh? Though, I am a little concerned about that parasite's last words. Something about her children? Eh, it's probably no big deal."

Cilia: [Over the phone] "Drizzy, are you vlogging again? Your 7 minute break is over! We have more nutrients to deliver, hurry up!" [Hangs up]

Drizzy: "Sorry everyone, but I have to get back to work. Christine won't get back to perfect shape by herself, after all! Remember to stay healthy and safe; I'll see you guys next year during the finale of the pneumonia arch. Take care, and on the behalf of the city of Christine, we wish you a happy new year!"

[End of transmission]

* * *

[Location: ? Setting: A secret lair]

Grunt 1: "Madame Carmen, we've discovered something deep within the bowels."

Carmen: "Oh? Detail me."

Grunt 1: "Yes ma'am!"

[A grunt shows footage of the bowels on the monitor. A tiny red dot flickers.]

Grunt 2: "Zooming in on the red zone!"

Carmen: "..."

[Carmen looks at the mysterious objects in silence. Her grunts look concerned.]

Grunt 2: Madame…"

Carmen: "...hehehe...hahaha…[EVIL LAUGHTER]!"

Grunt 3: "What do you want us to do with these?"

Carmen: "Nothing, my darlings! Just be sure to keep track of them. For now, focus on the next phase of the plan!"

Grunt: "Yes ma'am!"

[The grunts go back to their busy work. Carmen goes to her private office."

Carmen: "The plot thickens, how exciting! Can't wait to meet you again, Officer Tyson!"

[As Carmen continues her laughter, the image on the monitor remains. The image of small eggs.]

**The End**


End file.
